You are me, I am you
by nomuhikaru
Summary: "She, who broke out in tears while the stiff furry white large paw be clasped in her arms. He, who stood a few distance away as he watched her mourn. They were supposed to play their usual quarrels when he came to visit the Yorozuya. Though it turned out their next encounters will never be the same."


**This fanfic was inspired by Maaya Sakamoto's "Call Your Name." If you want, you can listen to the song at Youtube . com [slash] watch?v=QgKpVk8oEhs **

* * *

She, who broke out in tears while the stiff furry white large paw be clasped in her arms.

He, who stood a few distance away as he watched her mourn.

They were supposed to play their usual quarrels when he came to visit the Yorozuya. Though it turned out their next encounters will never be the same.

The sadness kept on covering her face even if he had volunteered to bury her best friend, for she did not understand why the happy blue sky turned to a dark rainfall. Indeed fate was a cruel traitor, for it deceives the innocent you who face temporary joy. _When what you thought wouldn't break, has broken all too soon._

Aside from holding the purple parasol, his Shinsengumi jacket hung on the other arm. And the sleeve slid against her skin as he grabbed his uniform and spread it over his head to shed himself from the countless drops that soaked him with a mix of mud. He did not say anything but a monotone suggestion she should go home already if she doesn't want to catch a cold. But she did not listen. She stood still in front of a wooden board thrusted on a mound.

Even if she couldn't hear the taps of puddles being stepped anymore.

A few days after, the next encounter was him seeing her run towards the cliffーan infamous cliff where many had committed a free fall suicide in the spot. He chased her tracks and found her standing in front of the precipice. She was facing a calm sky and the shade deep blue of the sea.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE! This sad feelings... I KNOW IT WILL WEAR OFF SOMEDAY!" She took a long sniff to save her snot. "BECAUSE ME AND SADAHARU WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN ARU!" Her agony followed a super saiyan shout.

Until she heard him coughed. Holding with embarrassment did she turn back with caution. That moment, their usual fights started again and it still continued on the preceding days. Everyday, she grew to love their chance encounters. In fact, she was too happy to care for the pain and bruises she received from him after a long day.

And a "one day" came when her feet lead her to the usual park where they always meet. She saw him lying on a bench with an eye mask on and stood in front of the sleeping figure. She wanted to observe him... before it was broken when his coughs resounded an explosive fatal combo. It took him seconds before he had regained the calm breathing with a big sigh.

He took his eye mask off and was dumbfounded at her grumpy reaction for a second.

She told him he should see a doctor but he declined, telling her this dry coughーhe acquired from being exposed in the rain when he helped her bury her petーwas nothing.

She didn't even know why the heck did she advise him to goーhonestly, just when did she start caring for him? Her chest thumped as if shoving her.

If you don't say it now... regrets will stomp flat on you where it's impossible to stand up anymore...

_"Baka aru!"_ Tears flowed again. "If your illness develops to worst and it kills you, then might as well I kill you before you get killed! I don't want anyone to betray me anymore! It really sucks when you couldn't do anything about them aru ne!? So let me scold you sadistic bastard!" Her voice started muffling from her wail. "Please... at least let me protect you this way..."

After the burst came hiccups. With the back of his fingers did he reach her cheek to wipe the tears. "Fine, but I'll go if you accompany me."

Her messy face had been covered with a smile.

Your smile that has escaped from me a long time ago. But now my heart was filled with content, that somehow my words of encouragement had reached you. I don't want you to feel what I've felt. The coward me who couldn't even tell this hidden feelings to my classmate sadist. Before I could tell him when I had the courage, I did not even hear his last breathe. He had already departed to the other side of the world called "heaven."

But if it is you, who knows the end of life, I'm sure despite we're strangers, you will be able to protect your loved ones without dropping your smile.

Because you are me. I am you.

* * *

**I'll be glad if you tell me your opinions~**

**And don't hesitate to ask me anything about this fic~**

**Thanks for reading! 〜（ゝ。∂）**


End file.
